


Cheer Him Up

by yehyuk_f



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, Jungsoo - Freeform, Leeteuk - Freeform, M/M, Super Junior - Freeform, TeukChul, heechul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehyuk_f/pseuds/yehyuk_f
Summary: "let's eat tteokbokki."





	Cheer Him Up

Heechul had never seen Jungsoo cry that hard before. 

Usually, in front of a camera, Jungsoo knew how to keep his emotions in check and plaster a smile on his face. 

Today had obviously been a hard day on him. They hadn't been able to sleep enough for the past week due to their busy schedule. He had been told off for some mistake he had made the previous day and he had to skip his breakfast and lunch that day. 

The PD gave the NG sign with a sigh. Heechul didn't know what to do or say. He didn't know how to comfort him or how to make him stop crying. 

"Alright, I think this much is enough." The PD said. Immediately, there was a bustle as everyone moved to wrap up the shoot. 

"Teukki... Jungsoo ya, let's go." Heechul said, pulling him lightly. 

In the waiting room, as Heechul packed their stuff, Jungsoo washed his face and calmed down. The only sound was the occasional sniffing sound. 

It hadn't been long since they had debuted. They didn't have a lot of money and definitely not a car. 

"Let's go, the last bus will leave soon." Heechul said. 

They walked in silence. Heechul three steps ahead of the still sniffly Jungsoo. Heechul, despite his looks, was a caring person. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to display it in this situation. 

Not many people were waiting for the bus. They took a seat next to each other. Heechul studied his face. Jungsoo's eyes were red. 

"Teukki, how about eating some tteokbokki? We passed by a store and it smelled delicious." 

"We don't have enough money." Jungsoo replied quietly. "And you are supposed to be on a diet." 

"Yah~ you really need to eat well today. You look so weak and see? You are crying over nothing. Let's go, let's go!" 

"How will we pay? Do you have any money?" Jungsoo asked, but he did stand up when Heechul did. 

"I have some. And I'll use my bus fare for the rest! The walk home will be a good exercise." He said with a bright smile. 

They went to the tteokbokki store. The smell of the rice cakes filling the air itself was enough to lift their moods. 

"And I was about to announce the winner when-" Heechul was talking on and on, to distract Jungsoo when the food arrived. 

"You know what goes well with this? Soju." Heechul said. "You want a glass?" 

"Are you sure?" Jungsoo asked. He wondered how much money Heechul was carrying. 

"Of course, of course." Heechul said airily. 

They bought a bottle of Soju, which they shared amongst themselves. 

After eating their fill, and consuming two bottles of Soju, they left the place and went back to the bus stop. 

"Um.. Jungsoo..." Heechul said hesitantly. 

"What is it?" Jungsoo asked, sitting down at the bus stop. 

"Actually... Well, I used both of our bus fares to pay the bill." Heechul said quickly. 

"What?" Jungsoo asked, shocked. "ah.. this little piece of shit." 

Heechul laughed. 

"C'mon let's walk home." He said, a big smile on his face. 

"Do you know how far it is to the dorms? It's going to take us more than an hour to walk." Jungsoo said. 

"What else can we do? We should leave before it gets cold." 

Jungsoo rolled his eyes. "You are going to carry both our bags, get it?" 

"I have been doing it anyway. Let's go!" Heechul said. 

Jungsoo got up and Heechul shoulder bumped him. He was definitely buzzed by the Soju. "You are such a lightweight." Jungsoo commented.

And that's how they walked home. Talking about random things with Heechul occasionally shoulder bumping Jungsoo (once accidentally tripping him up) and sticking closer to each other because of the cold.

By the time they reached the dorms, it was quite late at night. They were cold and tired. But unlike most days, they were feeling at peace. They directly headed to bed because another tiring day awaited them.

Jungsoo will never admit this to you but that evening was one of the most precious ones of his life. That was probably the first time he saw Heechul as a friend rather than simply a coworker. Someone to rely upon. Someone who really cared. 

And Heechul? He doesn't even remember that day clearly. The Soju made his memory blurry.


End file.
